Control Your Anger, Asuka!
by GeorgeSHosokawa
Summary: Asuka suffers from anxiety and even her friends didn't know that she have it. That means that she can't work as a pilot any longer and she is at risk of losing it.
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

_According to Wikipedia:_

**_Panic attacks_**_ are sudden periods of intense fear that may include palpitations, sweating, shaking, shortness of breath, numbness, or a feeling that something bad is going to happen._

_Or_

_**Anxiety**__ is an emotion characterized by an unpleasant state of inner turmoil, often accompanied by nervous behaviour such as pacing back and forth, somatic complaints, and rumination._

_What if Asuka suffers from anxiety and how will her friends feel about this negatively or positively? _

Author's Note: This will be set in the Rebuild timeline.

Asuka and Shinji is eating together with Mari and Misato at the apartment. Rei is looking out the window to enjoy the view of the city not to get in the middle of Asuka's "angry moments".

"It is a pleasure of inviting us to your apartment, Asuka." Misato smiles.

"Including me." Mari added.

"That was Shinji's idea." Asuka closes her eyes in disappointment.

"That's right." Shinji laughs nervously.

"You owe me a apology." Asuka frowns.

"Owe you what?" Shinji asked curiously.

"For breaking my smartphone, idiot!" Asuka yells angrily.

"You mean the Shrubrews Galaxy 15 that came out last week?" Misato asked.

"That's right and he broke it after I bought it." Asuka replied.

"How and when?" Mari asked.

"It was yesterday morning when I was about to take a shower. He spilled the water on the table including the smartphone I bought on Friday. He said that it was a accident but I told him that he did it on purpose. Prove me wrong but I don't understand how he is that clumsy." Asuka explains.

"I told you that it was a accident." Shinji corrected her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I wasted all of my money because of you!" Asuka yells.

Mari and Kaworu tries to calm the two down but it failed. Rei decides to ignore it.

Shinji slams the table in anger as he couldn't stand of her childish behavior.

"All you want to worry about is that damn smartphone! I'm tired of your bullshit not only you want to become my roommate in the first place but to act like a child! Grow up already, Asuka! You know what, I wish you were dead!" Everyone is shocked of what he have said to her.

Asuka have started shaking followed by sweating and shortness of breath which it seems like she is having a heart attack. She isn't.

She clenched her chest to feel her heart beating fast and her eyes widen in fear as she have no idea what it is going on. Everyone looks at her in fear.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Mari asked fearfully.

"I can't breathe..." Asuka couldn't speak because of the condition she is in.

"Isn't something that I have said..." Shinji couldn't believe what he is seeing right now.

Mari ran over to Asuka to calm her down. That didn't work.

"What should we do?" Mari asked fearfully.

"Rei, call the ambulance!" Shinji yells at Rei fearfully.

Rei is shocked by this too but she snapped out of it and called the ambulance.

Author's Note: Well, that's Chapter 1.

The reason I wrote this is because I have anxiety which is associated with autism.

I chose Asuka because I thought her anger issues might've resulted her into having a panic attack (or anxiety attack).

I hope this is both entertaining and educational for you guys. Of course there will be some drama.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

Asuka is at the hospital lying on the bed followed by the condition that she was in last week. Shinji and her friends have entered the room to see her and her reaction is being embarassed. Misato was there too.

"I'm glad that you're okay!" Misato said tearfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asuka asked.

"We miss you." Rei said unemotionally.

"Did they tell you what you're diagnosed with?" Shinji asked.

"Not yet. Look, I want to apologize for-" Her words were interrupted by him.

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't yell at you like that. I was a fool." Shinji said.

The doctor then came in to tell Asuka the results. It is a woman and she is from India.

"Okay, Ms. Langley it seems like you are diagnosed with anxiety." Everyone was in shock.

"She can still live, right?" Shinji asked fearfully.

"Of course not, idiot!" Asuka said angrily scaring Shinji.

"And that is one thing we need to worry about. Your anger." The doctor said.

"My anger?" Asuka asked.

"Your anxiety is the result of your anger via arguing with someone. If your friend said something terrible to you then you wouldn't be in this situation right now. In conclusion, you need to stop bullying Shinji. Which one of you is Shinji?" The doctor asked.

"I am." Shinji raised his hand.

"Did you apologize to her?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Shinji replied.

"Then it is settled. I should be going then." The doctor smiled.

"How long am I going to be like this?" Asuka asked.

"Until tomorrow." The doctor replied.

The Doctor have left the room.

"It's good to see you're okay." Shinji said happily.

"No it is not. I shouldn't tell you about this in the first place." Asuka said angrily.

"We didn't know." Rei said.

"Get out!" Asuka yells at them tearfully.

With Shinji not saying a word, he along with his friends have left the room while Asuka breaks down crying as she shouldn't told them about her health condition in the first place.

Author's Note: I hope this is good. I apologize for the grammar.


	3. Chapter 3: Meditation

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

Asuka is sitting on the floor as she is about to meditate. She closes her eyes and took some deep breaths. Unfortunately, the phone rung which have made her upset but she managed to resist it.

"Hello?" Asuka asked calmly.

_"Hey, I just want to ask you how are you feeling today."_ Shinji said happily.

"I'm fine." Asuka said.

_"Good to hear. I apologize if I am bothering you or anything."_ Shinji said.

"No you're not." Asuka said.

_"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow."_ Shinji said.

"You too." Asuka said before she hangs up.

Asuka returns to meditating to let her anger disappear. It took her five hours for the effect to come in. Today have been rather quiet for her but it is the only way to prevent her from having another anxiety attack.

Author's Note: Well...That was my decision to make it short. I might make it longer.


	4. Chapter 4: Good Mood

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

Shinji and Rei is having a discussion about Asuka's anxiety and is wishing for her to come back. They're at the classroom.

"Any minute now..." Shinji muttered.

"Is she coming back?" Rei asked curiously.

"I don't know. I called her yesterday and she said that she is fine. She should be here today." Shinji said.

Asuka later comes in smiling which brings the two their attention. Shinji's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hello everyone." Asuka said happily.

"You're back." Rei said unemotionally but deep down inside she is happy to see her.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Shinji said to Asuka.

"Yep. It's all thanks to meditation." Asuka said.

"Meditation?" Shinji asked to himself quietly for her not to hear him.

"Class about to start." Rei warned the two after looking at the clock.

"See you after class, okay?" Asuka said happily before she went to her desk.

"Okay..." Shinji said in confusion.

Author's Note: Again, I might make it longer.


	5. Chapter 5: Anxiety Attack Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

Asuka is getting ready for her training along with Shinji and Rei with the use of Evas. She took several deep breaths to prevent herself from having another anxiety attack. Surprisingly, she haven't scolded Shinji about anything that will get her worked up.

"Are you ready, Shinji?" Ritsuko asked from the microphone.

"Yeah..." Shinji said.

"Rei?" Ritsuko asked.

"I'm ready." Rei said.

"What about you, Asuka?" Ritsuko asked.

Asuka have started shaking as she knew that something bad is going to happen to her even though she is safe. She clenched her chest as she is having trouble breathing. She put her hand at the back of her head to make it stop but it wasn't that effective and it gotten worse. Ritsuko is getting worried about Asuka.

"Asuka, can you hear me?" Ritsuko asked fearfully.

"Not again..." Shinji muttered.

She slowly emerges out of the Eva and fell down only to land on the cushion that have saved her life.

"Asuka!" Shinji screamed in fear.

Ritsuko calls the ambulance. Shinji and Rei ran to Asuka to see if she is okay. He tried his best to comfort her but she is still shaking.

"Everything is going to be okay! The ambulance are coming!" Shinji said fearfully.

"Mother, why did you strangle me..." Asuka asked quietly.

"What?" Rei asked in surprise.

"Who's your mother?" Shinji asked curiously.

Asuka held Shinji's hand as she wants him to comfort her even though it is not working. Paramedics has arrived afterwards as they quickly put Asuka in the ambulance. Today have been rather heartbreaking for Shinji.

Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

Asuka is walking home from the hospital following a terrible event that happened last week. When she pulls the door handle she was surprised by her friends. Well, most of them. There are some that she is not familiar with but that doesn't bother her.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed.

"You guys!" Asuka said in shock.

"I told you this is a terrible idea!" Misato said to Shinji angrily.

"No...This is perfect!" Asuka said happily.

"Really?" Shinji eyes widen in shock including everyone.

"Welcome home, Asuka." Misato said.

"Thank you, guys. Who are those people?" Asuka asked.

"They're the ones who have anxiety just like you." Rei said happily.

A woman extends her hand to Asuka.

"My name is Masu Kono. It is nice to meet you, Asuka." The woman said.

Asuka smiles and shook the woman's hand.

_"There is nothing to be afraid of because everyone is there for me..."_

_**The End.**_

Author's Note: That's the end of this story. Again, this is supposed to be entertaining and educational. I enjoyed writing this.

I apologize for this being short but it depends on how am I writing this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
